


Sin barreras

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Finalmente, la batalla con Zamasu había terminado; y en medio de la felicidad y esperanza, la turbación vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Trunks no podía corresponderles, no se sentía digno. ¿Cómo volvería a ser el mismo, después de la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros? Quizás las palabras de su madre y su mejor amiga aliviarían su pesar...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai
Kudos: 1





	Sin barreras

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto del Camino de la Serpiente DBFanfics_., organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

*** Personajes: M. Trunks, M. Mai, Bulma.**

*** Valor: Optimismo.**

* * *

La cena había concluido en Corporación Cápsula, tras la espantosa batalla en su desaparecido futuro, sin que ello asegurara su paz. Todo el tiempo era así: los días de gloria eran lujos efímeros y temidos para él. Quizás su hado lo condenaba a un bucle infinito de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. ¿Merecía ser siempre el sobreviviente? Tampoco tenía una respuesta. ¿Y eso era bueno o malo?

Miró las ventanas iluminadas de la terraza donde se encontraba, oyendo las risas de su familia por detrás de la puerta. Tanta alegría, tanta tranquilidad…

El joven del futuro suspiró: incluso para un saiyajin, existía lo imposible.

—Trunks.

—¡Mai! —se sobresaltó, notando su presencia— Lo siento, no te vi…

—Descuida —se encogió de hombros, sonriente—. La noche está en calma.

—Es verdad… —la recibió a un costado.

La pareja se miró en silencio, reservando y expresando sus comentarios a la vez, para luego fijarse en el lento titilar de las estrellas. El pacífico regalo de la naturaleza a los suyos.

—Acabo de hablar con Bulma —intervino Mai, segundos después—: la máquina está lista.

—Lo ha hecho rápido —el guerrero esbozó una sonrisa triste, sin despegar su visión del cielo—. Mamá es muy hábil con estas cosas.

—Funcionará. Además, tu amigo Wiss lo garantizó.

—Tal vez —volvió a mirarla—. Sigue siendo una posibilidad.

Los ojos de Mai reflejaron su pesar: no se preciaba de tener al más alegre de los amigos, pero conocía muy bien al ser bajo la máscara del guerrero. Un hombre cuya madurez forzada defendía lo justo para todos, como cicatriz de un reclamo infantil jamás escuchado. La huella de su más ferviente deseo: una vida que le fue negada desde su orfandad y el caos traído por los androides. Una que no conocía treguas y cuyo resentimiento al mundo se personificaba en la figura de un dios ególatra y destructor.

¿Qué clase de destino injusto le habían achacado? ¿Podía existir la paz para su _salvador_? Porque así se mostraba a sus ojos, sin importar las veces que Trunks lo negara. Porque ese hombre poderoso y ordinario la había rescatado del infierno terrenal… y no podía ayudarlo. Detestaba tanto sentirse inútil.

—Arreglaré unas cosas —dijo, cabizbaja, dando media vuelta hacia la terraza.

—Te acompaño —la sorprendió, colocando una mano en su hombro.

La joven de cabellos negros trató de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas y siguió su camino, disimulando el casi trastabillar de sus pies por aquel arrebato de su compañero. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado absortos en su charla? Lo ignoraban… pero al abrir la puerta, notaron el silencio del interior. Trunks observó cada rincón del tercer piso de su _casa_ : el ki de sus amigos estaba en reposo, incluso el de su padre. Podía jurar que ésta había sido su peor batalla, pero la idea de verlo con su familia era más reconfortante.

Trunks _afortunado_ : por gozar de una segunda oportunidad, por compartir su felicidad, por ser y no ser a la vez. ¡Caprichosas líneas temporales!

—Traeré un poco de agua, tengo sed —mencionó Mai, tras un largo silencio.

—No te preocupes, yo iré.

—No —lo interrumpió, guiándolo a la puerta de su habitación—. Ya has hecho bastante, tómate un respiro.

—Vamos, Mai. Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo —Trunks intentó gastar una broma.

—¿Por qué no sigues mi consejo por un día?

—No esperes mucho de la terquedad saiyajin —una réplica graciosa sonó en el pasillo.

Trunks y Mai voltearon al mismo tiempo, viendo a la científica veterana de la Corporación con una bolsa negra en la mano.

—¿Mamá? —Trunks la reconoció— Pensé que…

—Tu padre suele tener pesadillas después de largas batallas, así que no me dejará dormir— esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya veo…

—¿Cómo supo…? —Mai señaló la bolsa, de la que sobresalían bebidas energéticas.

—¿Esto? En realidad, eran para mí; pero creo que llegué en buen momento. ¿Quieren acompañarme?

Los jóvenes la siguieron sin objetar. No obstante, Trunks cavilaba: no era común para él, verla tan misteriosa. Las memorias de su madre en el futuro inundaron sus pensamientos, llenándolo de una terrible nostalgia. Si hubiera hecho algo…

El sonido de una puerta lo hizo reaccionar, cayendo en cuenta que habían bajado al laboratorio subterráneo de Corporación Cápsula.

—No se queden ahí, muchachos —sonrió Bulma—. Pasen.

Con su habitual carisma, la científica ingresó al lugar y encendió las luces, brindando una vista panorámica del único artefacto en pie: la Máquina del Tiempo.

—Pensé que querrían verla, antes de dormir.

—¡Cielos! –dijo Mai, acariciando la superficie de la máquina— Realmente eres maravillosa, Bulma.

—Es verdad —reafirmó el joven guerrero—. Jamás podremos agradecértelo como mereces.

—¡Hay una forma! —expresó, decidida— Su promesa de no igualar aquel futuro.

Trunks frunció el ceño, tan confundido como Mai, por el último discurso de su madre; y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la esposa del príncipe saiyajin continuó.

—Mis vivencias no se comparan en nada a lo que han enfrentado. Pero si hay algo que me enseñó esta situación, y me atrevería a decir, lo que ustedes y mis amigos han forjado en mí durante largos años, es el mantenerme firme ante cualquier adversidad.

—Pero —soltó Mai— confiamos en ello siempre, Bulma.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó, obteniendo un largo e incómodo silencio— Me lo imaginaba, ¡pero tranquilos, no los juzgaré! Además, agradezco que tengan miradas tan reveladoras: es un atributo no tan heredado de tu padre, Trunks —le guiñó el ojo.

—Mamá, por favor —la voz del aludido se tornó seria, en medio de su sonrojo—. No es la primera vez que atravieso esto.

—Exacto, y la última vez te fuiste con una sonrisa. Algo que no veo ahora.

—Porque nada será igual —aseveró Mai, triste.

—No esperen que lo sea. Las cosas ya no pueden remediarse, pero deben comprender: sobrevivieron por una gran razón.

—No lo merezco…

Mai fijó su triste mirada en el perfil de Trunks, cuya cabeza agachada delataba el límite de su resistir. A ojos de la científica, un infante se derrumbaba en la cascada de sus lágrimas. Fue allí cuando lo entendió: las palabras estaban de más. El consuelo era lo que más necesitaba.

—Tú eres mi hijo, Trunks —tomó suavemente su rostro, sonriendo y llorando a la vez—. ¡Saldrás adelante! Y no hay razón para dejar de enorgullecerme de ti…

—Mamá…

Por primera vez, después de muchos años, Trunks se permitió llorar como el más valiente y cobarde de su estirpe. Su madre lo abrazó con la misma fuerza dedicada a su pequeño hijo del presente. Mai sólo posó su mano en el hombro del guerrero, intentando no romper el lazo que los unía. Recordó la Máquina del Tiempo, visualizó su rostro cansado y ahogó un sollozo. Honraría con felicidad a la valerosa mujer del futuro, por haber logrado lo imposible.

[…]

El taconeo de sus botas ya había sido atendido por su hijo; aunque no por eso, Trunks sabía que lo espiaba. Era la bendición de percibir el ki.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Vegeta, de brazos cruzados— Tu madre aguarda.

—Sí —sonrió el joven de cabellos lila—. Me falta guardar algo…

Sin más qué decir, el saiyajin se retiró, consciente de la importancia de la privacidad. Conforme sus pasos se alejaban del pasillo, Trunks tomó un retrato familiar: fue el último regalo que le hizo Bulma en dicha madrugada.

Y su sonrisa volvió a nacer, como reflejo de las caras felices de todos sus amigos. Las barreras del tiempo y el dolor no existían, si el amor y la esperanza los unía eternamente.

* * *

**N.A.:**

Y cumpliendo mi propuesta de terminar fics ya empezados, les traigo un nuevo one-shot, teniendo de protagonista a Mirai Trunks: quizás, el personaje más sufrido de todo _Dragon Ball_ , especialmente si hablamos de la línea alterna.

Muchas veces, después de haber visto sus dos partidas (la de Z y la de Super), puedo confirmar esa gran contradicción que separa al Trunks joven y adulto, siendo el último quien se lleva a los hombros una nueva carga, a pesar del «final feliz» que le aguarda en otra línea temporal: la culpa. Porque así es como percibo a nuestro viajero solitario, huérfano y golpeado por las circunstancias.

Cuando leí esta parte del manga, me quedé con un mal sabor de boca por la «sencilla» resolución de Trunks, que parecía más animado que melancólico (cosa que, en lo personal, me chocó bastante). No quiero decir que prefiero su versión de Magdalena (?) en cada esquina, pero es justo ese aire de sufrimiento lo que caracteriza a nuestro saiyajin del futuro, y quise asociarlo a una última conversación que (creo) pudo tener con Bulma y Mai. Porque ya era tiempo de que este muchacho conociera la paz.

¡Espero que les guste esta historia, nos leemos! :D


End file.
